Grell kidnaps Sebastian?
by Wolf Vantas
Summary: Ok, I always thought to myself, "What would happen if Sebastian gets kidnap?" so I decided to make a fanfic so please enjoy! -Wolf
1. Chapter 1

A normal day in the Phantomhive manor, the butler of the manor Sebastian Michaelis was walking through the manor. But, a reaper called Grell Sutcliff dressed in red is in love with the butler, but Sebastian doesn't really like him back. So he gets a very stupid idea in his head.

"I'm going to kidnap my Bassy! But…is that even possible?" Grell said to himself. Grell thought to himself how he is going to kidnap a bloody demon that is incredibly handsome. He got an idea,

"That's it!" Grell said to himself and grabbed a tranquilizer gun.

"This worked on Pluto and Ciel! This must work!" Grell continued and shot the bullet at an opened window. Sebastian grabs the bullet and throws it at a man that was just about to shot him.

"Damn…he's good…he's very good…this will get interesting…" Grell said. He thought of another plan, he has another plan in his head.

"I'm such a genius! This has to work!" Grell said. He sneaks in the manor. He goes to Ciel's room; he grabs Ciel's clothes and his eye patch. He quickly got changed into the clothes,

"These are a bit tight!" said Grell. He put a wig that looks like Ciel's hair on his head. He leaves the room, he runs into Sebastain,

"Sebastian, I order you to go and see Grell" said Grell acting like Ciel. Sebastian smiles and said,

"Nope"

"Are you disobeying my orders!?"

"Yes…yes I am Grell Sutcliff" replied Sebastian,

"What!? How did you know it was me!?" asked Grell.

"height idoit…Ciel is a short brat midget and is pretty short as Edward Elric and you are like big foot, you're a giant…I'm not a stupid psychopathic bitch unlike yourself" Sebastian said and kicks him out a window, sadly it's a high building.

"Oh shit!" shouted Grell while falling.

"Please be a soft landing! Please be a soft landing! Please be a soft landing!" Grell begged. Grell landed on the ground back first.

"Not a very soft landing…ow…" said Grell. Grell stood up he thought what his next plan should be.

"AHHHH! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Shouted Grell!

A few hours later, Grell was covered in bruises, cuts and blood.

"I can't do this…" cried Grell. Grell gets an idea, he sneaks in the manor and went to the kitchen.

"What the!? What the bloody hell are you doing here!?" asked Bardroy in a shout! Grell grabs a frying pan a whacks Bardroy's face with it. Bardroy fell on the ground knocked out cold!

"Heh heh…perfect!" said Grell and sneaked through the manor trying to find Sebastian. He finds Sebastian; he creeps up slowly to Sebastian. He grabs out his chain saw and slices Sebastian's back! Blood splatted on the walls! Sebastian slowly turned and saw Grell. He smiles at him and his eyes glow red,

"Not so fast!" shouted Grell and whacked back of Sebastian's head! Sebastian collapsed on the ground.

"I did it?...yes I did it!" shouted Grell in joy! He drags Sebastian out the manor.

"Good lord! You're so heavy Bassy!" shouted Grell still dragging him!

**He actually won? Well that was less expecting? Find out what happens in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

A big light turned on at Sebastian's face. His eyes slowly opened.

"Hello Sebastian, I want to play a game" said someone.

"A game?" replied Sebastian,

"Yes…a game!" said the person.

"Well what's the game?" asked Sebastian.

"You have to break free from your restrains"

"And if I loss?" asked Sebastian,

"You will die…a very very painful death" replied the person,

"Eh, being a little brats slave and saving his sorry ass is bad enough so hit me with your best shot Grell Sutcliff" said Sebastian and smiled!

"What!? Again!?" shouted the person. Everything was silent, Sebastian heard stomps.

"How did you know it was me!?" asked Grell in a very loud shout,

"Well you are the one who knocked me out and no one else was with you" replied Sebastian rolling his eyes.

"Damn…well it's time for some fun" Said Grell

"Fun? Oh no your fun is normally sexual so I'm out of here" said Sebastian, Grell laughs as Sebastian tried to stand but he was chained to a chair.

"I knew you would leave that's why I chained you" replied Grell,

"Damn reaper…" said Sebastian, Grell smiles and walks to the door,

"Have fun Bassy! I will be back!" said Grell and left the room and locks the door.

"I'm bursting with joy…" said Sebastian in sarcasm and sighs.

**Too be continued….**


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian is sitting on a chair, well…chained down and he has an unamused face on him.

"How can I get out?" asked Sebastian to himself,

"Ciel is to useless come on he can't even put his own clothes on without my help, Finny is to nice so he wouldn't even touch Grell, Meyrin she trips over her own feet so…Pluto he's a demon hound and doesn't even bother getting dressed in normal clothes, Bardroy, yeah…that's a different subject…he used a flamethrower to heat up one slice of ham instead he heated himself to a crisp…fuck my life…I'm going to be here for a long time…" Sebastian continued and sighed. Grell enter the room with joy!

"Hello Bassy! Are you hungry!?"

"No"

"You're no fun! Let's play the game shall we!" said Grell and took out his chainsaw!

"Oh I'm so scared of a psychopathic bitch that's about to slice me into pieces…" replied Sebastian still with his unamused face. Suddenly someone jumped through the window, what was it? wait…its Pluto!? Pluto tackled Grell! Grell stabbed the hound with the chainsaw.

"There goes the hound…" said Sebastian,

"Sebastian! You are starting to annoy me with your smart demon mouth of yours!" replied Grell,

"I need to tell you something…" said Sebastian, Grell moves his ear to Sebastian's mouth,

"I…don't…give…a flying…fuck!" he shouted in Grell's ears, Grell collapsed on the ground. Suddenly a wave of cats jumped through window!

"Cats!? What the hell!?" shouted Grell and the cat's tackled Grell.

"See this is why I love cats" said Sebastian. Grell laughed and sliced every cat in half! Sebastian twitched in anger!

"Now! The game is you have a time limit to free yourself and if you lose! Ciel will die!" shouted Grell and removes a cloth over a cage and Sebastian saw Ciel in the cage. Above the cage is a big sharp pendulum! Grell snapped his finger and the Blade was slowly going down!

"Sebastian!" shouted Ciel! One cat was alive but Grell stabbed it!

"That's…it! Grell Sutcliff your screwed!" shouted Sebastian and every candle/light turned off! Grell got beaten up in the darkness!

"Ow! What the!?" shouted Grell! The lights turned on and Grell was against a wall with his wrists tied together! Ciel was still in the cage! Sebastian put the cloth over the cage and stood in front of it! The blade of the pendulum cut through the cage in half! Sebastian smiled and stepped to the side and Ciel was behind him!

'"WHAT!? No!" shouted Grell Sebastian picked Grell up and put him on a chair and chained him to it, he grabs Ciel's walking stick and whacks Grell in the head, Grell got knocked out cold!

"Why didn't you do the first place you idiot!?" shouted Ciel,

"I was fun that way" said Sebastian and shrugged, he picks Ciel up bridal style and takes him home.

Meanwhile, Grell is still trapped,

"Will…Will save me…Will where are you?..." cried Grell


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a few days since Grell Sutcliff made his stupid attempt to kidnap Sebastian and failed. He still was chained to the chair begging for Will to come,

"Will….Will…Will...Will please…it's been 3 bloody days…please…Will…anyone…hello…SOMEONE!" Grell begged. His stomach growled in hunger.

"Well well well~ what do we have here? Sebastian admirer Grell Sutcliff, ha! That will never happen, he would take Ciel than you but…I want Ciel, he's mine" said a person.

"Who's there!? Whoever it is please free me I'm beg of you! I will do anything!" shouted Grell,

"Anything? ~" replied the person. Grell nodded madly!

"Yes! Yes yes yes yes yes bloody YES!" shouted Grell, the person laughed. Grell saw the person, it was Alois Trancy!

"Oh no…I'm screwed…" complained Grell. Alois smiled,

"I want you to kidnap Ciel's Butler Sebastian for me so I can kidnap him with no disturbance…and if you don't you will find your grave on that chair" he said to Grell with an evil grin.

"Are you kidding me!? I just attempted to kidnap him and I almost died!" shouted Grell,

"Well? ~" replied Alois,

"F-Fine…" replied Grell. Alois smiled again,

"Claude, free this reaper now" said Alois, Claude came up and freed Grell.

"Now go!" demanded Alois to Grell, Grell ran out of the place to think of a plan.

"I'M AND IDOIT! BASSY IS GOING TO KILL ME FOR SURE THIS TIME!" cried Grell.

**To be continued!**


End file.
